


Blank No More

by tanawrites



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanawrites/pseuds/tanawrites
Summary: Bianca and Adore wake up together after a night out on tour.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Blank No More

-

It’s with a groan that Roy stirred awake, instantly aware of a throbbing in his temples. His mouth felt dry and when he went to rub his eyes, his hand came away with black smudges. It wasn’t often he went to bed without fully cleaning Bianca away from his face so that paired with the initial symptoms of a nasty hangover told him that last night had been a big one.

He wasn’t surprised to notice a dark head of hair curled up on his shoulder, clingling closer and making a noise of disapproval as Roy started to shift. Danny usually ended up in Roy’s bed whether they were sharing a hotel room or if they were down the hall from each other. It had started as the four of them, the familiarity of the ABCD group piling into bed with each other, either too drunk or too reluctant to part from the comfort of their makeshift family some nights when they felt so far away from any other sense of normalcy.

As they continued to tour with each other and they realised Darienne snored and Courtney more often than not brought trade back to the hotel room with her, Danny and Roy spent almost every night together. It didn’t matter if they came back together or if Danny came in hours later than Roy, they almost always found themselves in the same shared space every morning. Plus, Roy was the only person who could get Danny up on time.

The dull light that peaked through the corners of the curtains told Roy it was well into the afternoon and much later than he usually got up, on days he wasn’t nursing quite possibly his worst hangover in years. When he was younger, partying was just as much part of the gig as the performance was. Drag work meant clubs and clubs were exclusively night work. Even drag brunch was performed after not sleeping from the Saturday before. Shots backstage in the dressing room quickly translated into a glass of wine while getting ready and afterparties. Roy didn’t participate nearly as much in all the antics and partying as his fellow Drag Race sisters did. This tour had been somewhat of an exception though, much at Courtney and Adore’s insistence.

Roy was getting glimpses into the previous night as he closed his eyes again to soothe some of the pain. Going out after the show, still in drag, dancing with Adore in a club, taking shots with Courtney, saying a reluctant goodnight to Darienne and then not a lot else. Some hazier memories without Courtney, of being in a cab with Adore practically in her lap and not much else after that. They’d somehow made their way back to the hotel though and after daring a glance at the nightstand, Roy’s phone seemed to be in tack even if it wasn’t on charge and his bank card thankfully next to it. 

As he woke up more, his hand running along Danny’s back as a gentle way to start waking him up, Roy noticed they were both in nothing but their underwear. That wasn’t unusual though, the lack of privacy in dressing rooms, sharing a hotel room so often and the numerous occasions Roy has stumbled Danny into a shower after a drunken night meaning there were little to no barriers between them anymore. He was just grateful he’d somehow managed to get them both out of their costumes and cinchers before they’d passed out. 

There was extra pressure on his hip other than Danny’s body though, a discomfort where Danny’s knee was nudging against, leg tossed over both of Roy’s thighs.

Eyebrows knit together in a frown, Roy peeled back the blanket. There was a bandaged taped in place on his hip, half covered by his briefs. Quickly dismissing the thought that he’d hurt himself somehow in the show, he started to pull off some of the tape. If it was rare for him to wake up with a hangover, it was  _ unheard  _ of for him to come home hurt after a night out. Even after completely letting go of his inhibitions, Roy by nature was always careful and especially as Bianca, in control of the situation. 

“Let me up, my love.”

Roy nudged Danny’s arm until he grumbled a little but loosened his hold enough to let Roy slip out from the embrace. Standing up was briefly disorientating but even the raging headache wasn’t enough to distract Roy from his curiosity. He padded into the bathroom, wincing at the harsh lights until his eyes adjusted.

He looked at the bandage in the mirror and watched his reflection as he tucked the waistline of his briefs down to see the bandage in full. It honestly wasn’t that big at all but he couldn’t work out what he could possibly have done to the dip of his hip bone to warrant a bandage. Or more importantly, who had bandaged him up? It certainly hadn’t been him or Danny, considering they seemed to be in about the same state. Impatient, he was hasty in pulling off the tape but was cautious as he pulled the bandage away, not knowing what to expect.

“No fucking way.”

-

The night before was one of their biggest crowds yet and they all felt the difference. Performing to any crowd at all was an experience but one of this volume, to see the rows going further back than they could with the stage lights partially in their eyes and to hear the applause not of a hundred people in a club but  _ thousands.  _ The atmosphere was addictive and they closed the show a high. Once they’d all caught their breath backstage, there was no discussion of  _ if  _ they were going out but just a matter of  _ where. _

A few hours into the night, after Courtney had separated from the group to talk to the guy she’d been eyeing since the first club and Darienne called it a night, Adore was hanging off Bianca’s shoulder at the bar. Their makeup was slightly smudged from sweat both from the show and dancing but it was mainly in tack still. Their wigs had seen better days but in Adore’s case, that was true even before the show and Bianca would have told her that, had she not been in such a good mood. 

“Come on, Delano. Let me buy you another drink.”

It wasn’t often or  _ ever  _ that Adore was the voice of reason between the two of them. Bianca took celebrating seriously though and tonight there was a definite reason for it. She’d been the one offering a round of shots, to agree to Adore’s first request to dance despite her usual reservations, the one who complained and tried to convince Darienne to stay out longer. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel, Yanx. We can drink more from the mini-bar.” 

Adore tugged on Bianca’s hand, letting her lips drop into an exaggerated pout to counter Bianca shaking her head stubbornly. 

“I had to tuck for the show and it’s  _ so uncomfortable.” _

“Go untuck in the bathroom!” 

Using her free hand, Adore tugged up her miniskirt just enough so that Bianca could see the thin strap of the thong Adore was wearing and made it obvious why she couldn’t untuck. Without the support of the tape, that thong certainly wasn’t going to be enough support for the short skirt. Bianca rolled her eyes but was quick to tug the material back into place.

“Alright, alright, you whore. Lead the way.” 

Bianca allowed their fingers to lace together instead of the loose hold so that Adore could lead them to the exit, already fishing into her bra with her free hand to pull her phone out to book them a ride back to the hotel.

The cool air was a stark contrast from the stuffiness of the club and although momentarily relieved, Bianca knew they’d get cold quick. She sighed, trying to get her eyes to focus on the screen so she could type the address of the hotel. She was snapped back into the moment when Adore tugged excitedly on her hand, nearly dropping her phone in the process.

Before she could make a snide remark about Adore practically ripping her arm off, she was being tugged down the street until they came to a stop a few doors down. Confused for a moment at what she was looking at, Bianca looked the store up and down dubiously while Adore bounced on the spot. 

“We  _ have  _ to. Come on! 

-

Roy was frozen for a moment as he looked at his reflection, at what the bandage had revealed. He blinked once. Twice. Then he was moving back into the main room, reaching for the corner of the duvet and tugging it off the bed despite the loud complaints from Danny.

“I swear to god, Adore.”

He avoided Danny’s hands that were alternating between swatting at him and trying to grab a hold of him, no doubt to pull him back to bed to make up for the lost warmth. He was too caught up in his task to be tempted, though bed was more and more inviting as his head spun, a mix of his confusion and the resounding headache. 

“You better have one too.”

Mumbling to himself at this point, he ignored Danny’s squinting gaze that looked down at him and tugged against Danny’s knee where he’d curled it up into himself. 

“Quit squirming around.” 

Grateful that Danny compiled without complaint, Roy pressed against the planes of Danny’s stomach until he was laying flat but he was surprised to find no matching bandage covering Danny’s hip. Remembering that the idea came from Danny initially, Roy was dumbfounded that  _ he  _ was the only one to leave the shop with a tattoo. His  _ first  _ and  _ only  _ tattoo.

He even lifted the waistband of Danny’s thong on each side to make sure there wasn’t one covered by the material, shaking his head as Danny giggled at the touch from under where his hands were covering his face, no doubt to try and escape the dull light that was entering the room.

“Are you coming on to me?”

“In your wildest dreams. Or at least the ones you have when I wake up to you humping my ass.”

Even in his state of shock, Danny’s responding laugh had Roy’s lips lifting in a smile. He shifted to kneel by Danny’s side instead after reaching for the blanket and tugging it back over Danny, resting back on his heels. 

“I’m guessing you can’t tell me how I got this?”

He pulled down his underwear on one side to show Danny the small but prominent tattoo. He glanced up to gauge Danny’s reaction, expecting it at least to be as surprised as he was. He wasn’t expecting the amused, knowing grin that was spread across Danny’s lips.

“You bitch!” 

“Hey, you were all about it! I picked it out but you loved it last night!”

Roy rolled his eyes. Of course Adore picked it out, he should have picked that immediately as his memories came back to him. Some were still fuzzy, especially in getting back to the hotel and how on Earth any tattoo artist decided that either of them were sober enough to be inked.

He got up again, returning to the bathroom to keep looking at himself in the mirror, turning from side to side. Part of him wanted to rub his finger across it, as if to see if it was fake or not but he swallowed the urge and instead picked up the pamphlet he’d noticed when he was in the bathroom earlier. After a quick read through, he noted it was instructions on ‘how to care for your new tattoo’.

“Alright, expert. Can I shower with this thing yet or not?”

He knew the instructions would probably tell him that but he tossed them back onto the bench after he got a decent idea. Danny probably wasn’t the best person to ask. As many tattoos he had, Danny was hardly someone who went by the book as Roy liked to normally. With the exception of apparently getting a tattoo impulsively.

He was about to poke his head back into the main room to see why Danny hadn’t responded when he felt hands coming to rest on his sides, curling around his abdomen and a chin settling against his shoulder. Roy leaned back into the embrace, his eyes flitting up from the tattoo to Danny’s face instead. 

“Do you like it?”

Roy took a moment before responding. He watched Danny’s hand gently trace around the tattoo, not touching it but closely around the outline of the small but defined mermaid now permanently on his skin.

“I’m just glad you didn’t pick a dildo or something.”

He chuckled as Danny nudged him from behind, unhappy with that as a response and wanting Roy to continue.

“I like it, angel. Relax, even drunk I wouldn’t do something I didn’t want to. It’s cute.’”

Danny relaxed against him, having heard what he needed to release any lingering guilt that was ready to emerge if Roy hated it, if he felt that Danny had pressured him into anything.

“I like it too.”

“I really like that it’s not somewhere I’ll have to cover up for Bianca.”

Something unrecognisable crossed Danny’s expression then that made Roy’s eyebrow quirk in interest. He was already comforted by the fact that it wasn’t on his arm or his face or somewhere else obnoxious so he wasn’t worried, just curious as he watched Danny squirm in their reflection. He turned in Danny’s arms to face him.

“So I might have a problem.”

His curiosity doubled, Roy didn’t have time to respond before Danny was pulling his arms away and taking a step back. Danny turned around and showed Roy what he had been looking for earlier but missed. A small bandage like Roy’s, except it was on the curve of Danny’s ass rather than his hip.

“No  _ fucking  _ way. Tell me you got a clownfish on your ass or something.” 

Roy was cackling at this point, hands gesturing for Danny to reveal what it was but he sombered quickly once Danny had pulled the bandage away. In small, cursive writing was ‘Willow’ permanently inscribed on Danny’s skin. Both of the tattoos held meaning exclusively for one another but Danny’s was something that could never be explained as something else. Willow was something Danny and Danny alone called Roy, usually  _ my  _ Willow, either in their lightest of moments or when one of them really needed the other, needed to  _ belong  _ somehow.

“Adore…”

He trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say but knowing something needed to be said. Roy stepped forward, hands reaching for Danny to pull him into a tight hug. Vulnerable was something Roy was never comfortable being, even in front of their close knit group of friends. He was certainly softer to all of them than the rest of the world but still guarded to a degree. He wanted - he  _ needed  _ to let Danny in now though. 

“Never one to be subtle, are you. I love it. Do you? Like it too, I mean.”

Stumbling over his words, Roy sighed quietly when Danny nuzzled his cheek against his shoulder, allowing the touch to ease the tension that had risen in his body. His own hand was resting low on Danny’s back where he knew the tattoo was just below where his fingers were sprawled. 

“Of course I love it. I’ll have to be careful next time I go live on Instagram though.”

That was enough to have them both laughing, knowing Danny’s history of flashing his moon tattoo, now infamous amongst his fans for it. The seriousness of the moment had passed but Roy still felt the same swell in his chest, like it was a secret only he and Danny knew about. 

“The fangirls would go crazy if they saw this.”

Roy pulled back a little, sharing a smile with Danny before he was moving around him to get to the shower, reaching in to turn the hot water on. The initial shock had distracted him but now that he had gotten all the answers he needed, he was becoming more and more aware of the niggling symptoms of his hangover again. Namely, he remembered that Bianca’s makeup was still smeared all over his face and he desperately wanted it off.

“I’m taking your silence as a yes I can shower so go order us some room service, I’ll be quick.”

“Shut up, there’s enough room for us both.”

“I won’t be long-”

“We’ll order together when we get out and there’s a cream you have to put on when you get out. It’s easier if I’m already in here with you.”

Roy wasn’t quite convinced with Danny’s argument but it wasn't like he was going to say no anyway. Despite Danny knowing that as well, probably even better than Roy did, he rolled his eyes for show mainly and pulled them both under the spray of water.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey y'all! thanks so much for reading. pls don't come for me for any of the tattoo aftercare facts, I have a few but I have to admit I wasn't really listening when I was told what to do afterwards - I was 19 and s t u p i d. hope you enjoyed this fluff and my apologies if anyone was expecting smut from the summary.


End file.
